What would you do?
by cein
Summary: The ER staff try to amuse themselves during an uneventful shift


  
DISCLAMER: "ER," the characters and situations depicted within are the  
property of Warner Brothers Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant  
c Productions, NBC, etc blah blah blah  
Apologies for any medical inaccuracies (I'm not a doctor)  
Apologies for any cultural inaccuracies (I'm not American)  
No apologies for spelling or grammar (that's Bill Gates fault cause I used his spell-checker)  
  
Cast  
Chuny, Haleh, Lydia, Carter, Dave, Malik, Luka, Abby and Yosh  
  
  
WHAT WOULD YOU DO  
  
  
It was midway through an uneventful shift at County General and a small group had gathered in the Lounge to alleviate their boredom. Chuny, Haleh and Lydia were playing poker and Carter was checking the financial section of the paper, Dave and Malik were trying to see which of them was better at throwing peanuts in the air and catching them in their mouths. The growing pile of peanuts on the floor bore witness to their lack of ability at this.  
  
Dave caught his last peanut and said to the room in general. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna enter that new quiz show on TV. I could do with a million dollars."  
  
"What show is that," asked Lydia (while wondering how to make her pair of fives into a winning hand)  
"Who wants to be a millionaire. It's supposed to have dead easy questions like what colour do you get when you mix blue and yellow?"  
Blank faces surrounded Dave.  
  
"Never heard of that one before," said Haleh (wondering if two pairs was enough to win). "It must always be on when I'm working."  
  
"Anyway," said Dave. "I could have a mighty fine time with a million bucks. What would you guys do if you had a million bucks." He addressed the room in general.  
"You should ask Carter what he does with a million bucks," said Chuny (she had a straight and was feeling confident). "After all he's the trust fund baby around here."  
"Really? Cool," said Dave. "Any chance of lending me twenty until pay-day?"  
Carter glared at both of them. "Actually," he said haughtily. "I believe in living solely off my salary and keeping the trust fund only for emergencies."  
"Emergencies yeah," said Chuny. "Like Condos or Porsches or."  
Her recitation was interrupted by a well-aimed cushion flung by Carter. She retaliated in kind and soon the air was filled with cushions, rolled up papers, peanuts and playing cards (contributed by Lydia when she realised what Chuny's hand was).  
The fun stopped when they ran out of ammunition. As they were putting the lounge in order Dave repeated his earlier question. "So what would you guys do with a million bucks?" His gaze swept the room and landed on Luka who was gathering up the playing cards. "Dr Kovac."  
Luka looked up and said sadly "I'm afraid a million dollars would not be able to buy what I really want." He sighed as he thought about his family and Croatia.  
The room fell silent at his answer. Most of people present knew - if not in detail - that Dr Kovac had suffered before he came to America.  
Luka saw the expressions on their faces. He regretted dampening their spirits like that. After all what had happened to his family was not their fault, and Malucci had only been trying to create a diversion in an otherwise boring day.  
"No," he continued. "If I had a million dollars, I would put half of it towards helping the needy in my homeland. The rest?" He considered briefly. "The rest I would use to buy a yacht and sail up and down the coast. What about you Haleh?"  
  
"I'd hire myself a couple of housekeepers," said Haleh. "But not just regular housekeepers, oh no. These would be well muscled young men and of course they'd have to work topless."  
"I think you're going to have a lot of visitors calling round, if you go ahead with that," laughed Chuny. "And I'd be the first one."   
Haleh grinned. "What about you Malik?" she asked.  
  
"Well I'd get me one of those stretch limousines with a swimming pool in the back, and a couple of fine things to keep me company in it." This was greeted by a hail of peanuts and hoots of derision. "Hey hey," said Malik warding off the onslaught. "If Haleh can have her 'housekeepers', I can have my 'life guards'. Abby what about you?"  
  
Abby had been hiding in a corner trying to study a textbook. She welcomed the interruption. "Well first I'd pay off my tuition fees. Then I'd track down my ex husband and parade in front of him in all my finery just so he could see what he's missing." She paused for a moment. "What the hell, I'd probably egg his house while I'm at it."  
"You go for it girl," encouraged Chuny and Haleh.  
  
Abby looked around for the next victim. "Lydia," she suggested.  
  
  
"Well I think Al and I would both retire to the countryside. Then in about six months when we're sick of the sight of each other, we'd move back buy a condo and start throwing wild parties."  
  
Yosh expressed a desire to buy a restaurant so he would never have to cook again.  
Carter said he would invest it and make two million. This was greeted by another shower of peanuts.  
  
Finally it came round to Dave. "Well guys I couldn't keep it all to myself. I'd have to split it with everyone here."  
  
He looked at their stunned faces for a few minutes before saying.   
"Nah just kidding, if I won a million bucks, you wouldn't see me again unless I came to gloat."  
  
A minute later the lounge was in a worse state than before as Dave was the target for everyone's missiles.  
  
"I think Malucci should clean this mess up," said Haleh. "Agreed," chorused the rest of the staff.  
"Sure thing Haleh. Do you want me to do it topless?" asked Dave with a grin on his face.  
"Just do it quickly,"  
"Anything for you."  
  
Dave set to work with a will. After all even this was better than boredom. And it would give him time to think of something else to stir everyone up.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
